narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Mother's Whisper
"This is the one." The Hokage declared, passing the photograph of the culprit to her number one assassin, Sayuri Senju. Sayuri extended her arm, reaching across the desk to retrieve the image. She looked it over, a bit puzzled. By the looks of things, he seemed as though to be an ordinary shinobi. However, she had learned long ago, that looks can be deceiving. "Rumor has it that he murdered his own mother." The Hokage explained, her expression and tone grim. "Don't take it easy on this one." Sayuri's eyes were over taken by a dark red persona, allowing her to memorize the image instantly. She nodded, tightening her fist. "The likes of him... tch... This has now turned personal." Sayuri seemingly vanished, choosing to leave behind a cloud of smoke. Sayuri had never gotten the chance to meet her mother, who passed away giving birth. Things only became worse with the absence of her father. The sky was filled with clouds, hiding away the sun. Sayuri arrived in the stall of the men's bathroom, unfortunately with someone committing their business. The man shrieked, but before he could do anything about it, Sayuri vanished once more, this time appearing to above a small ramen shop. Land of Moon Sayuri thought to herself, taking a moment to inhale a fresh breath of oxygenated air. It's been much too long. Akansho wakes up after a flock of birds passed by him . He flicked it off his head, and got up from the ground he laid. He wiped off the dust on his clothes, and at the same time, his stomach started to growl " Blah, I am hungry." Akansho finished wiping dust off his clothes, and started to walk to the small ramen shop . When he arrived, he saw person above the ramen shop, and just ignored them. He got a glimpse of her hair, and her eyes. He sat down on the chair close to the left end of the shop, and looked the dude making ramen in the eye "Hey, do you know that there is a person above your ramen shop." Within seconds, the entire ramen shop turned into iron, then suddenly caught on fire. The entire building began to diminish, chunks of boiling lava spilling and covering all entrances to the small shop, courtesy of Sayuri. Leaping off from atop the ramen shop roof, Sayuri formed hand signs whilst in mid air, unleashing a powerful breath of flames towards the shop. The flames, along with the lava consumed the entire shop, along with whomever was inside of it. Akansho was surprised and got consumed by the flames and lava, he had died. Allowing the building to burn, Sayuri stood before it, watching it burn. I can't sense his chakra anymore. She thought to herself, nodding her head. Sayuri vanished, choosing to leave a small cloud of smoke behind. The mission had been accomplished, and it was now time to do something for herself.